Ordering Take-Out Over the Phone at Bj’s Restaurant and Brewhouse
This instructional is based off the Bj’s on Red Bug Lake Rd. in Oviedo, FL. Before the Call Ordering take-out from a restaurant can seem like a daunting task, but I am here to show you that it is way easier than you think, especially if you’re ordering from Bj’s Restaurant and Brewhouse. Once you have tracked down the phone number for the restaurant the first thing you want to do before you actually call is to make sure you know what you want to order. There is a full menu online on the BJ’s website or if you’ve been in the restaurant before you might have picked up a take-out menu. Either one will work. This is an important step because the person who will take your order is most likely busy talking to other customers and packaging food. They don’t have a lot of time to talk (even though they will never tell you that) and would greatly appreciate it if your order were ready to go once they pick up the phone. This doesn’t mean that they will be reluctant to answer any question you may have. Bj’s prides themselves on giving good service and their employees really do want to help you in any way possible. If you don’t have access to a menu at home I recommend going into the restaurant and ordering at the take out desk instead. Don’t order over the phone. That may sound harsh, but it’s the truth. It will make both your life and the life of the Bj’s team member much easier. Trust me. Making the Call “Thank you for choosing Bj’s in Oviedo!” will be the first thing you hear after dialing. It is an automated recording and there is no need for you to respond. The automated voice will then prompt you with the option of listening to the message in Spanish. If you do speak Spanish—hola y oprima el numero dos! If you don’t speak Spanish disregard that part of the recording and continue listening to the options given. She will start by saying, “press one for store hours and directions,” “press two for take-out,” and so on. Since you’re ordering take out you can stop listening right then and go ahead and hit two. But if you’re as impatient and hungry as I would be on the phone here’s a little hint. Don’t pay attention to the automated recording at all and as soon as you hear her start speaking press zero. Doing so will immediately direct your call to the take out phones in the restaurant. Next, the Bj’s takeout employee will answer the phone. If they are busy there is a chance they will put you on hold. If not then it’s time to place your order. My best tip of advice is to pretend as if you are in a drive-thru or actually eating at the restaurant. That means ordering appetizers first, then entrees, and finally dessert. And don’t worry about being judged for a big order or only ordering dessert. Bj’s employees are very friendly and have probably heard a crazier order than the one you’re placing. Also make sure to speak loudly and clearly. If you want specific modifications made to your food say so right after placing the order for that specific food item. Don’t wait till the end to ask for extra ranch for your fries or to say you don’t want tomatoes on your burger. After placing your order the team member will ask for your name and a phone number to contact you in case something goes wrong with your food or they need to get in contact with you for whatever reason. If you feel that giving your phone number is too personal you don’t have to give it to them. And if you don’t want them to know your name, give them a fake one. I’ve done it before to be honest. It’s not weird at all. They will not ask for any payment information because we are not able to accept payments over the phone. They should also tell you an estimated quote time of when your food will be ready, but they are busy and might forget. If this is the case don’t hesitate to ask. Or your safe to assume that it will be ready in about 15 minutes. All Bj’s food is supposed to be ready in about 15 minutes. Unless you have an order of 7 food items or more this is a safe rule to go by. *The best times to call for an order is between 2-4pm. Weekdays are usually not that busy and you should be able to get your food in a reasonable amount of time. If you are in a hurry or simply very hungry do not order on a Saturday night or Friday night. These are the two busiest days/times. Picking Up the Food ''' There are three parking spots, located next to the handicap spots on the left side of the building entrance that are reserved for customers picking up food from take-out. This is where you will park upon arrival. In front of the parking spots is the entrance to the restaurant. There is a ramp leading to the door or there are also stairs. Use whichever is convenient for you. If getting out of your car is a hassle there is also the option for your food to be brought out to you. To take advantage of this you will have to call the restaurant (the same number you used to place your order) or there is a number on the parking spot signage if you lost it or don’t want to go through the struggle of finding it again. As soon as you walk in the take-out desk will be to your left. There should be employees at the desk waiting for you with your order ready to go. If no one is there ask anybody with a BJ’s uniform (black button up and black slacks with a pin striped apron) that you just arrived and are trying to pick up your take-out order. They will know exactly what you mean and will grab the take-out person to assist you. Next, give the take-out team member the name you gave for your order on the phone. This is also the time you will want to ask for utensils, ketchup packets, napkins, etc. Ask for as many of anything as you would like, but don’t get crazy. For example, requesting three sides of ranch is cool. Asking for a soup cup of ranch is not. You get what I mean? Once you have that warm, delicious food in your hands please make sure to look at it before leaving. It’s not rude to double check that you have that side of mayo or to open the pizza box to make sure they gave you the right one. People who do so are smart and have never experienced the feeling of getting home only to realize they forgot to give them their mozzarella sticks. It’s the worst feeling ever, for you and for the restaurant. '''Paying Paying for your food is usually the last step in the take-out process, but if you get to the restaurant and your food isn’t ready yet it’s okay to pay before you get it. The choice is entirely up to you. Bj’s accepts cash and credit. The team member will also ask you if you are a part of the loyalty program. If you are, give them the phone number attached to your account. If you aren’t but want to learn more about it ask them to explain it to you. Team members get rewarded for loyalty sign-ups. It’s not an inconvenience at all. They’re usually excited to give you the run down and sign you up on the spot. If you aren’t a part of the program and don’t want to be that’s okay too. Just say so. Lastly, please tip the person that was helping you, even if it’s only a dollar. They will greatly appreciate it.